


Want To Want Me

by Jamyforever



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, no Hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamyforever/pseuds/Jamyforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo wants Jemma ,but doesn't know if she likes him.<br/>Jemma just got out of the monolithic rock by Leo pulling her out.<br/>Skye and Ward are a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want To Want Me

Jemma was in containment ,because she had to be tested to see if she has any alien disease. Leo was always was outside of the room ,so she won't be lonely. Skye would come to Jemma before she went to bed with some magazines, books, puzzles, drinks that she could have and some snacks. Since Bobbie got better she would pass by every now and then to talk to her.  
\---  
It had been late at night when Jemma could leave containment and go to her bunk. Leo had help her move some stuff like medication and the stuff that Skye gave her. Everyone gave her hugs when she got to her room. Everyone had left but Leo. "Leo I don't really want to be alone tonight and I know before I got eaten by that rock we left off with some stuff ,but we can talk about it tomorrow." Jemma said. "Sure let me just get my pajamas." Leo said and had left the room. She let out a big sigh and went to get some pajamas but she has nothing that was light to wear since it was really hot. She just grabbed a large shirt and underwear and went into the bathroom to get ready. Leo had in the room when she finished and they both went under the covers.  
\---  
When they woke up and Jemma was on her side and her leg had been over his legs and her arm was over his waist. Leo had been laying on his back and his arm around her shoulder. When he woke up he had a huge grin on and he did not want to wake her up. He just stayed still and taking a mental photo of this ,because it was to good to be real. Shortly after she woke up and let out a big sigh. "Morning, how did you sleep?" Leo asked. "I never have slept better in my life." Jemma replied. Leo let out a light laughter and got up. "Well, I should go get ready for today." Leo said. "Ok. See you later." Jemma said.  
\---  
Leo was thinking of how to ask her out for dinner and a movie. First, he had to tell Coulson if they could leave for a date. "Hey, Coulson do you think me and Jemma could leave tonight for dinner and a movie?" Leo asked. Phil looked up at him and gave a weird look. "Sure. Just be careful." Phil replied. Leo left the room and went to the lab to look up a movie to see. He was hoping to see a comedy ,because he likes seeing her laugh. He looked at the movie Train Wrecked and it looks good ,so he just needs her to say yes.  
\---  
"I am so nervous ,Skye. What if he asks me out tonight what do I do?" Jemma asked. "Well, you like Fitz ,so you will say yes and talk through the bumps and stuff ,so you guys can be together. I mean what re you so nervous about?" Skye said. "He is my best friend in the world. I am afraid that some thing will happen and we wont be friends anymore." Jemma said. "You can't worry about that. You have to think of all the good things not the bad. I have to go ,because I have to Ward so good luck!" Skye said.  
\---  
Jemma went to the lab to see Leo there on his computer. She was thinking of how much she likes him and all of the thinks they have in common and that they belong together. "Hey, Fitz. Whatcha doing?" Jemma asked. He looked up from his computer and said "I was thinking of some stuff." "Oh" Jemma said. "Well, I mean I was thinking that I kind of owe you that dinner so." Leo said. "Maybe we can do that today since it is kind of slow." Jemma suggested. "Sure! Sounds good so I will make some reservations for a nice place and yeah." Leo said. "Ok" Jemma said and then left the room. She was so happy and she went to her room to think of something she could wear. She came over a nice white blouse with black dots with flats and a gold necklace that Fitz gave her for graduating the academy.  
\---  
Leo made reservations for an Italian place near a movie theater. He stopped by her room to pick her up and take Lola to the restaurant. In the car they were laughing about jokes, memories and pranks they did. When they reached the restaurant he pulled the door out for her and they exchanged smiles. When they got there seats they had a nice view of the sunset and they had the best pasta ever. "That was really good!" Jemma said. "Yeah! The theater is right there so we can just walk there." Leo said. Jemma agreed. "So, when did you realize you liked me more than a friend?" Jemma asked. "Ummm basically when I first saw you." Leo said. She looked at him like he was a puppy. "Me too." she said. They both leaned in and kissed.

\---  
When they got to the theater they barely watched the movie they went in the corner and made out the whole time. "That was fun." Jemma said. "Yeah ,but its getting late so we should start to head back." Leo said. When they got back to the playground everyone gave then smiles and apparently Jemma likes Leo sleeping with her.


End file.
